This proposal requests funding for the rapidly expanding Interdisciplinary Cancer Education Program of the Upstate Medical Center, State University of New York, Syracuse, New York. The objectives of the proposal are to develop an effective and stimulating coordinated program to teach oncology to medical students, house officers, practitioners and paramedical personnel and to encourage and coordinate a multidisciplinary approach to the diagnosis and treatment of malignant diseases. New and innovative programs include the expansion of our newly established Interdisciplinary Oncology Program, an oncology lecture series in the 2nd year, a core curriculum for all fourth year oncology electives, the establishment of a Pediatric Solid Tumor Program and a continuing education outreach program for outlying practitioners. New means of evaluation will be developed to access the effectiveness of these activities. These new programs will markedly enhance our cancer education activities, affecting medical students, house officers, clinical associates and physicians in our catchment area. Since our educational activities are inseparably related to clinical research and cancer care, both patients and practitioners benefit from the rapid translation of new advances into clinical application.